


A rose by any other name

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Language hazards of arriving in a new culture: what do you call yourselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Sideswipe involved in this conversation? No idea, he just insisted on being included  
> Originally published on FF.net as part of "Prowl & Jazz challenges"

Gaining the vocabulary of another language was rarely difficult, and made infinitely easier when the species who used it converted that language into digital form. But manipulating that language to describe themselves was always more complicated, and English was no exception. Jazz looked at the short list on the display board, consulting his own copy of the new dictionary for alternatives.

Robot. Android. Machine. Mechanism.

"Look at these definitions." Ratchet fumed. "There's no way in the pit I'm being referred to as a _robot_."

"Android's no better." Ironhide added. " 'Human-like'? Slag that."

" 'Mechanism' is a possibility." Prowl considered. "It is context-neutral."

"Still got a lot of organic connotations." Jazz mused. "What about shortenin' it down to just 'mech'?"

There was a brief silence, then Optimus nodded.

"Very well, we will refer to ourselves as 'mechs'. What about our home world?"

If it were not so important to get agreement on all of this, Jazz might have tried to get out of this tedious work. Normally a socio-linguist in the team would make all of the decisions and the terminology would simply be used. But the only surviving socio-linguist in their group was Streetwise and he was still in stasis, so they would have to work through it without him.

"...cyber from the context of 'cybernetics'." Prowl was saying as he returned his attention to the discussion. "It should give the impression of computation and artificiality they would expect from a mechanical being."

"Ooh, add 'tron' to it!" Sideswipe begged, having just done some broader searching.

"Tron?" Optimus echoed, confused.

Jazz laughed, catching the tone of the references Sideswipe had been reading.

"Crazy view of a digital reality." he summarised. "Cyber-tron. Works for me."

"Cybertron." Prowl recorded. "Very well. Now our factions. I have already made two suggestions, do we need to discuss these further?"

" 'Autobots' and 'Decepticons'?" Ironhide questioned dubiously.

"These aren't current vocabulary." Ratchet grumbled.

"That is standard practice." Prowl explained patiently. "These are terms that we want to have meaning yet be foreign. So, 'Autobot'. I built this based on the phrase 'autonomous robotic mechanism' with the word autonomous shortened..."

"I thought we agreed not to use 'robot'?" Optimus interrupted.

"That is true but the word has some benign qualities which may be of use to us."

"Isn't 'auto' usually short for 'automatic'?" Jazz asked.

"Or 'automobile'." Sideswipe piped up. " 'Automobile robot'."

"Translates as drone, to me." Ratchet grumbled.

"Which is a _good_ thing." Prowl insisted. "If you recall, we are attempting to make ourselves appear harmless, no real threat to the native creatures here. A non-threatening name can help with that."

There was a brief silence as they digested the unpleasant reminder, then Optimus nodded.

"Autobots, it is. Now 'Decepticon'?"

"A combination of 'deception' and 'confidence artist'."

Jazz folded his arms and regarded his mate thoughtfully.

"Showing much bias here, babe?"

"I did have other suggestions but they were more blatant."

"Alright." Optimus summarised. "We are the Autobots. We are mechs from the planet Cybertron, at war with the Decepticons..."

"Pursued by the _evil_ Decepticons." Sideswipe suggested grinning broadly. "Well, they are."

"Evil's a matter of perspective." Jazz considered. "Would get us some sympathy votes, though, if we don't overplay it. And if they attack where the humans can see they're at fault."

"Can we contrive that?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Prowl nodded. "I'll update the shared vocabulary lists. The most pressing item that remains is our need to select English designations for ourselves."

"After some charge." Optimus decided, rising. "We have been at this for long enough, it will wait until morning."

* * *

"So, any ideas?" Jazz asked as he and Prowl headed back to the room that had been allocated to them.

"I have many ideas." Prowl replied, deadpan. "Could you be more specific in your request?"

"Your name, mech. Any ideas what you wanna be called?"

"I have a few I am considering, much as I imagine you have."

"Nope."

Prowl looked across at him in mild surprise.

"You have no ideas?"

"Didn't say that, I just ain't in a considerin' phase. I've already picked."

"Very well. What have you selected?"

"Jazz."

Prowl looked up the reference as his partner opened the door.

"A musical style?"

"An _improvisational_ music style. An' a stylish one, at that."

"I see. Yes, that makes sense. Jazz. Succinct and descriptive. Excellent."

Jazz snorted, moving to the berth.

"Well thanks for the approval. What about you, then?"

"Chief. Or perhaps Officer."

"A bit bland." Jazz shook his head. "I've got a better idea: what about Prowler?"

Prowl frowned deeply, sitting on the side of the berth while he checked his vocabulary centre.

"Meaning a criminal who sneaks about a residence?"

"The sneakin' part, sure, but I was meanin' like as in a police car." Jazz corrected him, reaching up to caress the lights on Prowl's back between his doorwings. "I love this addition, babe, it's so sexy."

Prowl shivered a little, the band of red and blue lights being rather sensitive.

"It seems rather dubious to use colloquial language in that w-way." he argued, stuttering at the end as Jazz's exploring fingers found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Works for me. Besides, it kinda rolls off the glossa. Suits ya. Prowlin's how they describe the way a feline moves, an you're at least as gorgeous as any cat. Particularly when ya arch, jus' like, oh, _that_..."

This time he yelped and twisted to face Jazz, limiting his access to the now sensitised area and catching his wrists.

"Stop that, or I'm going to have to restrain you."

Jazz's internal fans turned on at the threat.

"Ooh, yeah, Prowler, _restrain me_."

Prowl had to admit, the name did sound nice when said like that.

"How about we cut it shorter to just Prowl?" he suggested.

"Whatever y'want, babe. Just hurry up an' frag me already."

Prowl smiled, staring appreciatively down at his rather excited mate, approving of the sleek lines of this new form. Well, in the end what they called themselves made no more difference than the physical shapes they inhabited. It was just a word and just an appearance; what mattered was what they felt for each other and how they expressed their love.

And no change of name would ever change that.


End file.
